iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fan:Ice Age: Thawed Out (72.223.14.230)
Review I have read through this page and the IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand's original version and they look to me to be very much the same. Are you going to create a different story for your page? I hope so. 03:04, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Please make your version of Thawed Out different to mine! I hope you plan to make your Ice Age:Thawed Out version significantly different to mine. If not I will be very cross. At the moment it is pretty much exactly the same as my page, which is the worst kind of ripoff. Please make your version of Ice Age: Thawed Out different to my version. Please do not use any of my original plot. Please come up with a new plot yourself. (The only bit you can use is about the Herd getting frozen and waking up in the future.) Please do not use any of my original characters. You can still use the Herd, but not Shadi, Tyler, Mr Mallory, or others that I came up with. I hope you understand. I am leaving the wiki for good now, I will not respond to your messages or give you suggestions. I am sorry, but this is for the best.Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 04:02, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Oh yeah? Then WHY did IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand make his own version of MOTS the same as Brian Boy's version? :I helped BrianBoy come up with most of the plot for his original page. Then I ASKED him FIRST if I could create a different version and told him what was different (no Fight Club, no talking Maori or mutants), and he said yes.Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 19:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) You're just an impostor! And plus, I will submit this to Blue Sky Studios! :NO, you MAY NOT submit Ice Age Thawed Out to Blue Sky! That is lazy, dishonest, and cheating! You are trying to take credit for all MY hard work and original ideas!!Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 19:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Also, I'm STILL MAD AT YOU FOR SPAMMING ABOUT ICE AGE FOREVER AFTER!!!! :For the last time, that was an honest mistake! I did not know it was you because I did not yet know that user numbers change! I was trying to be nice, and look how you treat me for it! PLEASE, ALL I WANTED WAS TO TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR RIPPING OFF STAR TREK BY RIPPING OFF YOUR STUPID PAGE!!! :I have already explained MANY times that it is not a ripoff, and even if it was it doesn't matter because I am not trying to make it a real film. it's just on this wiki. '' :You are not the Wiki policeman or an admin, it is not your job to "teach people lessons BESIDES, I HAVE NOT ASKED FOR YOUR HELP ON FINDING MARLIN!!! :''Yes you did, you asked me yesterday to make one more scene in the transcript, which I CANNOT do. 12:36, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :You see why I'm leaving? When you shout at me so angrily like that? I do no appreciate it, especially when I have explained OVER and OVER again and you NEVER seem to remember. I do not like working with you anymore. I see you have not changed a bit. : I'Ve changed my mind. I do not give you permission to make versions of my own pages. I don't trust you not to rip my ideas off and take credit for them on a different wiki. You CANNOT make any pages based off my pages, or move any of my pages to other Wikis. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 19:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) (I am still IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand. I locked myself out of my old account) Since you're leaving, I'm not coming back to this wiki (until you learn to help me). I'm moving to Movie Fanon Wiki and Fanon Wiki. And by "BESIDES, I HAVE NOT ASKED FOR YOUR HELP ON FINDING MARLIN!!!", I mean when you first gave me suggestions and a mature plot, I didn't want them, but I've changed my mind. I still want you to fill in one more scene in the transcript. And by "Also, I'm STILL MAD AT YOU FOR SPAMMING ABOUT ICE AGE FOREVER AFTER!!!!", I mean when you told me about your warning about spams, I deleted the adress for the Ice Age Forever After talk page, since you deleted my spam. And what if I submit my deleted Angry Birds Movie Reboot (which was a ripoff) idea to Sony? Huh?! That's it! I refuse to help you anymore with Ice Age: Diverge! You need to learn how not to get angry at me! 20:46, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I never asked for your help on Ice Age: Diverge. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 19:59, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Guidelines If you want to create your own version of Ice Age: Thawed Out, these are the rules: *Please do not copy my version over and only change a couple of words. *Please come up with an entirely new plot. You can still use the premise that the Herd get frozen and then melt out in a museum in the present day. *Please do not use my original characters Shadi, Tyler, Mr Mallory, Maxwell the puma, or Diana the weasel. Please come up with your own new human and modern animal characters. If you want, I can come up with some starter ideas for you, but you must do the most work. I will not be able to help you as I will be too busy. Okay?Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 00:12, June 20, 2017 (UTC) : I'm no longer working on this page because I ripped off your page. Also, I will make some future changes to Finding Marlin. : 12:26, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :: Okay... then why did you say you were "disappointed in me" for "not letting you make your own version of Ice Age Thawed Out" on your User Talk page? It sounded like you still wanted to work on your page then. :: You can still create your own version of Ice Age Thawed Out if you do not rip off my plot, okay? Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 22:33, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I wanted to use your plot because I wanted your idea to become real. What would happen if I submitted your idea and got credited? ::: 11:30, June 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I don't really care if you want Ice Age: Thawed Out to become real. I don't want it to become real. I am happy with it just being on the Wiki :::::If the only reason you want to create your version of Ice Age Thawed Out is so you can submit it without changing my plot at all, then I forbid it. That is the worst kind of ripoff. :::::Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:00, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Instead, I'm working on Ice Age Forever After and completed the plot. What do you think? 12:28, June 23, 2017 (UTC) : Your reply is spam. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 06:53, June 24, 2017 (UTC)